User talk:Kinekt
So here we go. I am Kinekt. My words will be typed on to this page, but there will not be clicked a picture of my own features. Isen't this how you are anonymous? I have got no clue. I can tell you horror stories or I can give you a fake fairytale. I recently learned how much you actually change from when you were a child. You grow a lot, in height and in width. I personally like when you grow physically and mentally. When you are smarter, when you are more intelligent. My friends often ask me why I do not like children, and I simply answer their curiousity with a single sentence: Because I am threatened by their stupidity. They reply with disturbed faces. As if I had just murdered a child. But my answer is true, I am scared of children because of how they act when they are so young. They don't know how to be when they are only 0 - 8. Mean comments, a hit there and a hit there. Vandalizing the floor with their small feet with the strenght of a piglet. With their so far small brains, they don't know how much words can hurt, or why their hands are hurting us when they hit. This is why I dislike children, and I adore them when they grow. As if I were to murder a child. ~Kinekt~ Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kinekt page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 18:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC)